Making Love  George Weasley Oneshot
by AlreadyDoneWith
Summary: This is a songfic. Song is making love by Nevershoutnever . Enjoy .  :


_I know your love is true_

_It's not just sex for you_

_It's the first time that I felt this way in a long time_

_And it's something I could get used to_

George slowly got out of bed. Careful not to wake the bare girl who was still sleep. Smiling to himself he went into the ketchen. After last night, he was starving. After getting a bowl of cereal he sat down at the table. The flat seemed so lonely since Fred died two years ago. But the sleepying girl in the room next room made all the difference. There was someone to share his loneliness with. "George?" she called from the bedroom. He smiled. "Out here Cellest!" Cellest entered the ketchen. Her long brown hair slightly messy and her nude body was now slightly covered by one of his old shirts. "Good morning Georgie." she greeted with a sleepy smile. "Good morning beautiful." she went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you hungry love?" he asked as she took the seat next to him. "Starving!" She groaned. George chuckled as he pulled out his wand. A bowl, a spoon, the milk and the box of cereal floated to the table and settled on the table in front of her. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh George you're such a show off!" She joked. "I know how much muggles love magic, beutiful, just want to make you happy." Cellest got up and kissed him on the lips then punched him in the arm. "Don't call me that." She sat back down and began to 's love, it's love, it's trueWhen I'm making love to youIt's not just teenage lustOr trying something new, it's love,But we're too young to follow through"Cellest don't!" George laughed as his girlfriend began to run up the stairs. He darted up after her and scooped her into his arms, reaching for his wand. "Never! she shouted, finally getting lose of his arms and running into the bedroom. He followed her, shutting the door behind him. "Oh I see what you're playing at!" He grabed her by the hips and pushed onto the bed. With in seconds he was on top of her laughing as he kissed her lips. Then he began to kiss her neck. "God George must your mind always be in the gutter!" She teased. He chuckled and nodded, still kissing her. "You do this to me Cellest!" They both laughed and soon their clothes joined the forgotten wand on the floor. A few hours later the exited the room, hair and clothes slightly askew, and holding hands. "So love should I start making dinner before your brothers get here?" Cellest asked as she headed to the ketchen but George stopped her. "No, they're not coming." He said in small voice. She turned and gave a questinable look. "Why? I thought I was meeting them today." George straighten his hair as he talked. "I don't think that's a good idea, we've only just started seeing each other..." he trailed off knowing what he said would cause an upset. He was right. "George! We've been together for seven month! I've lived with you for four bloody months!" George put up his hand in defence. "I Know! But I Think It's Still To Soon Cellest!" Cellest turned the bedroom and slamed the door behind her. George opened and entered the room behind her. "You are still keeping me secret George! I don't understand! Don't you love enough to introduce me to your family?" She sat on the bed facing him. A single tear made it down her face before she quickly turned away. "It's not that at all Cellest!" trying to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her small waiste and pulled her to him. She leaned into him, allowing him to tighten his grip around her. "What is then George?" He didn't answer, only kissing her lightly on the forhead. After a few minutes she got up and put on her jacket. "I think I should leave for awhile." She said from the bedroom door. George looked down at his feet and said nothing. Hurt, Cellest left the flat.

_Her heart is made of gold_

_These past two years_

_I've grown so cold_

_And the thought of trying out a different lover_

_Now I know, I could never love another_

George walked into the ketchen ashamed. The past night was mistake. The young witch asleep in his bed made his stomache turn. He felt bad for what had happened with Cellest. A month passed and she still never came home, and he could never bring himself to search for her. Not because he didn't love. It was the oppisite! He loved her to much. But he couldn't love her right now. Not when he was still hurting. The loss of Fred still cut deep. His other half was gone, and he wasn't ready for a new one. He never even told Cellest that he was once a twin. How could he even ask her to understand what he's going through. She had no concept of the war. She was just a muggle. George shook his head. Thinking about Fred and Cellest always left him feeling cross. Then Angelina Johnson entered the ketchen and sat down next to him. "Well last night was fun." She smiled at him but he just shrugged. "Yeah. It was." He said as he stood. "I'm going to take a shower, I think I have cereal or something. Help yourself." Half way through his shower there was a knock at the front door. He quickly turned off the water and dressed. When he came to the livingroom his skipped a beat. There Cellest and Angelina were sitting across from each other talking. Cellest looked up and met his eye as he walked in. "George," She greeted with an insincere smile. Angelina turned and smiled at him. "Cellest, this is Angelina, Angelina this is Cellest" Angelina turned and smiled back at Cellest. "I am very sorry about this, if I knew we'd be having you over I'd dress for it!" George looked away from Cellest ashamed, Angelina was wear his favorite shirt and nothing else. "Oh no it's fine! I'm sorry for not realizing how rude it'd be to just show up! Silly Me! I haddn't realize George would be enteraining guest this early in the morning." Angelina blushed. "No, don't worry! I'm always please to meet Geogie's friends!" Cellest gave her a very pleasing smile. "How about some tea! I brought it from the market just yesterday!" Angelina said reaching for wand. In seconds cups flew in from the ketchen. "Oh! So you're a witch?" Cellest gasped. She glanced up at George, who was still avoiding her eyes. "Are you not?" Angelina said surprised. "Nope, I'm a muggle, that's the word right George?" Cellest waited for his answer but he just nodded. Angelina stared at the two of them. "I'm sorry but how is it you're friends?" she asked confused. Cellest smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm dating his brother Charlie." She said smuggly. George's head shot to her. "CHARLIE?" he screamed in just smiled and nodded. "Met him about a month ago. He's a doll." She said sweetly, with a bitter undertone. George and Cellest just stared at each other, Angelina between them awkwardly. Then Cellest stood to go. "Well, I came to just say hi I guess." She turned to leave but George jumped to grab her hand. "Why did you come back Cellest?" He asked forcfully, his face only inches from hers. That same one tear crept down her face. She pulled away from him. "I don't really know." her voice was soft and he could barley hear her. She smiled to Angelina. "It was nice to meet you Angelina." and then she turned and went out the door.

_It's love, it's love, it's true_

_When I'm making love to you_

_It's not just teenage lust_

_Or trying something new it's love,_

_But we're too young to follow through_

Cellest smiled as Charlie ran up the steps to his door with her on his back. "And this is my living room!" He said as put her down. Cellest smiled. "It's very nice !" Charlie grinned. "I'll get us a drink." He winked and went off into a different room. Cellest began to wonder around the room. She really did love magic. A family caught her eye. She surveyed the picture frame. She chuckled at the family of red heads. "What a strange family." She thought fondly. Then noticed something odd. Two Georges. They were laughing with their arms around each others shoulders. One of them just slightly taller then the other. Just then Charlie returned. "Dear, why are there two Georges in this picture." Charlie smiled, looking suddenly tired. "No, those aren't two Georges," hr lsughed slightly, and walked up to them "That one there is Fred. They're twins." Cellest gasped and looked down at the picture again. "He never told me he has a twin!" Charlie took the picture from her and put it back on the shelf. "He HAD a twin. Fred died just over two years ago.." Charlie and Cellest stared at the picture. "He never said anything." Cellest felt as if she might cry. "How could he not tell me?" She said more to her then anything else. Charlie grabbed her hand. "Love, I just remembered I have back in Romania all next week. I should really start packing." Cellest shrugged knowingly. "It's fine dear." She kissed his cheek and he showed her to the door.

_With all the plans we made_

_Travel all the world_

_And drink our cares away_

_What a happy day, if only I could say_

_That she would be my lover,_

_From now until forever_

George shook the snow from his coat before he entered his parent's house. The familiar smells welcomed him. "George!" His younger sister greeted him, "Merry Chirstmas Ginny!" He said warmly. They hugged and he turned as his mother came rushing into the room. "Oh George!" She hugged him tightly. "You were due here an hour ago! We nearly started with out you! Come on everyone is waiting! Oh Dear you look starved!" He was pushed into the dining room. All his remaining brothers were there, along with Harry, Hermoine and Fluer... and Cellest. They all greeted him even Cellest. She smiled brightly at him. During dinner Cellest never once looked at him. She was deep in converstation with his father about different muggle things. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He noticed however that she and Charlie weren't sitting next to each other. After dinner George pulled Ginny aside. "What is the deal with Cellest." He asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Is she dating Charlie or not?" he nearly shouted. Ginny looked cross. "No need to yell George! And No! Dad begged Charlie to invite her so we could have a muggle over. She's really charming. Have you met her yet?" George ignored the last part and left from their hiding place. He spotted Cellest sitting down with Hermione and Ron. He watched for a while before she finally glanced up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment but then she looked away. He crossed the room in strides and stopped right in front of her. "Cellest can we talk?" He asked. Ron and Hermione looked at him shocked. "About what George?" She seemed annoyed but he didn'tcare. He took her hand and pulled Cellest to her feet. "George!" Hermione shouted. But he was already kissing her. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. When they finally parted George smiled at her. "Hey Cellest let me introduce you to my family." Cellest smiled. "Cute. George. Real Cute." She kissed him again. "So.. I'm confused." Ron said from his chair and Cellest and George laughed.

_It's love, it's love, it's true_

_When I'm making love to you_

_It's not just teenage lust_

_Or trying something new it's love,_

_But we're too young to follow through_

Cellest rolled over in bed and snuggled close to George. She woke him by lightly kissing his neck. He lazily wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Good Morning ." she said kissing him. "Good Morning ." she smiled into his neck. "Mom! Dad! Fred's doing it again!" Roxanne came running into the room. "Oh Roxy just hex with a good few!" George said sitting up in the bed. "George! No!" She playfully punched his arm. "Sorry, punch like muggles do!" She him hit again. "Jerk!" George laughed and kissed his wife. "Ok I'll go handle Fred. You girls stay here!" Roxy laughed as he ran out the room. Cellest pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you kid." Cellest kissed her cheek. "I love you to mom." Just then the bedroom door was thrown open and George came in with Fred on his back. Fred was waving his wand he father's wand. "The Mighty Fred Wants Revenge!" Cellest and Roxy began throwing pillows at there attackers and shouting at them. That night they all sat on the ground. Fred and Roxy asleep in their laps. Cellest was stroking Fred's hair. "Lets have another kid." Cellest stared at George. "Have you lost it?" George laughed. "No! Come! Please!" Cellest looked down at her kids. "Fine. Put them to bed first." George took both his kids to their beds and came back for his wife. Taking her into his arms he brought her to their room. "You're bloody mental George Weasley." she teased as he laid her on the bed.

_It's love, it's love, it's true_

I Had to include Charlie Weasley . I Love himmmm !


End file.
